User talk:Sylvanelite
Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:1 - Leo Blaze.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:47, 9 April 2009 MURASAME LIGER SPRITE Hi, I wld like to know in which Zoids game does this sprite appear in ?? Many tks in advance :If I recall correctly, It came from Zoids saga DS. Sylvanelite 00:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Blade Liger? i dont really think that the blade liger was not rare in fuzor series, it was shown over and over but all the blade ligers belonged to the Black impact team(keep in mind the the owner was depicted as being rich) other than that only one other appeared in the show. since you focus more on the anime can you tell me your opinion--Silverblade1 22:19, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :In CC/GF the blade liger was one of a kind, and in new century Dr Toros stated that Blade Ligers are rare with a red one being especially uncommon. Fuzors doesn't make any of these kind of claims, not to mention there are more blade ligers in Fuzors then there are shield ligers. So it's a reasonable claim to say that blade ligers are "depicted" as being common. Since nothing else is specifically stated about them. Sylvanelite 22:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, there is another blade liger in ep 23 that doesn't belong to black impact. Sylvanelite 22:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC) yeah the white one, i had added that to the Zoids page alredy. thanks for your input Silverblade1 22:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Why not Stuff for my own reference that might be wiki-worthy, that isn't already here. * Episode plot summaries ** make a template before attempting this, otherwise it'll be impossible to manage. * Character info. * Anime pictures. Especially for characters. * Transporter sprites, ray kong, fix blurry sprites. * Battle modes, NC/0 teams I vote for plot simmaries and anime pics, give or take on character info--Silverblade1 19:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) PS: please explain UX vs normal organiod made zoids(Geno Saurer,Blade Liger,few other ones) um..i just wached the whole CC/GF seires and i found it posible to use blade while cp-12 is on(looks like AB liger w/ blades out in ZOIDS VS.....just a fun fact! :new century doesn't mention organoid systems in other zoids. only battle story and the games use that terminology. If you want to add that stuff, you can, but it shouldn't be confused with the new century timeline. Most of the Zoids series have seperate timelenes, so it's best to keep things seperateSylvanelite 02:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Mix Up! Im pretty sure Galaga's name in Zoids Genesis is actually Garaga (R=L) --Silverblade1 23:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't matter too much. R's and L's are interchangeable in japanese, and there is no official translation of Genesis names. I'll use R from now on, but nearly all the Genesis names have a certain degree of give and take to them (for example, forest of the evil spirit = devil's forest in some translations).Sylvanelite 00:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) i didnt kno that...oh srry then--Silverblade1 00:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) TV project I have DVDs for every seires except for Genesis so i can be of some help and i well put in info after i view the episode, ok--Silverblade1 23:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Go for it. I haven't made pages for fuzors or CC/GF episodes yet, but I can do that if you want to edit those series. Sylvanelite 23:58, October 1, 2009 (UTC) well do--Silverblade1 00:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::do you have plans of filling out all the episode pages you've created?--big zoid, Big Zoid, BIG ZOID!!! 18:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes I do. It's slow work because there are so many, but I am filling them in at random. I'm mostly doing genesis because that's the one people have seen least, and if people want to work on NC0 or Fuzors before me, they can do that. Nice Editing Hey, nice editing you've been doing latley. The real reason I'm messaging is because I'm trying to sign up for the RPG, but I havn't had any kind of responce email. (it's been aproxamatly 2 weeks or so) Could you tell me how long it took for you to get an email or if I'm doing it wrong. I like to know if I'm just being ignored. --DARK 02:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks =D to be honest I'm not sure. I signed up several years ago, and it took about a week to get set up. The site has changed a huge amount since then, and I think the application form doesn't work yet. It says somewhere or another to email ArtisticAce@gmail.com rather than using the form. I doubt she would ignore anyone, aside from that I'm afraid I don't know a whole lot about the application process =/ Sylvanelite 02:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Ya, guess I'm doing it right, then. O well, I guess I just wait. Thanks anyway. I'll look for you on the site sometime. (by the way, how does it play, I'm curios) --DARK 02:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) genesis u r the anime expert here. where can i find zoids genesis episodes in english. the show was supposed to be a part of toonami back in 05 so there must be english versions floating around somewhere, but i can never find them. help!--Leon35 15:50, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :There is no english version. Best you can get is the jap version subtitled. Toonami was going to air it, but never got around to it. I think there is an english trailer floating around, but not the series.Sylvanelite 21:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ty 4 the info, but thats just bull ****. man its like 1 of the best anime series! there has 2 be 1 or 2 sample episodes in english out there somewhere... leave me a message on my talk page if u ever find anything. ty!--Leon35 21:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Theme songs ok a while back someone added the Wild Flowers theme song(chaotic century version) so i went to find the others and here are the results *Wild Flowers Guardian Force version: found it in spanish but not the origanal japanese that i was looking for *No future N/C: easy to find *Genesis: also easy to find *Fuzors: found it also any way i thought u could add them to their new pages(since i dont know how to add video..im still kinda new here) and then u or myself would link the Zoid seires articles to thier opening song....so what do u think?--Silverblade1 02:39, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I have all the songs from all the series. I can add these in a few days, no probs. I'll do it after I clean up the articles some more. Sylvanelite 02:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) thats great!--Silverblade1 02:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) energy falcon liger art im confused on the change u made 2 da pic i added. wat does that even mean? it appears to be from the same artist who created zoids:generations from hobby magazine. otherwise we no nothing about it, so y u change it. do u kno its origins or any info about it? explain--Leon35 14:31, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Because the sentence you wrote made very little sense. I just made it legible. Sylvanelite 20:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC)